babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Meld/po bb.po
Babyish translation for meld. # Copyright © 2005-2015 Free Software Foundation, Inc. # This file is distributed under the same license as the meld package. # Tom K. C. Chiu , 2014-2015. # Websàit: http://babyish.wikia.com/wiki/Meld%2Fbb.po # Babycasèny Gavèrnmènt , 2015. # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: meld\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: http://bugzilla.gnome.org/enter_bug.cgi?" "product=meld&keywords=I18N+L10N&component=general\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2015-01-21 18:19+0800\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2015-04-01 01:28+0800\n" "Last-Translator: Tom K. C. Chiu \n" "Language-Team: Babycasèny Gavèrnmènt\n" "Language: bb\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);\n" "X-Generator: Poedit 1.5.4\n" "X-Project-Style: gnome\n" #: ../bin/meld:144 msgid "Cannot import: " msgstr "Import feilen: " #: ../bin/meld:147 #, c-format msgid "Meld requires %s or higher." msgstr "Meld rīkwair %s or haiĥer." #: ../bin/meld:151 msgid "Meld does not support Python 3." msgstr "Meld not dū sùpport Python 3." #: ../bin/meld:201 #, c-format msgid "" "Couldn't load Meld-specific CSS (%s)\n" "%s" msgstr "" "Loudiŋ Meld-spesifaik CSS (%s) butdùk\n" "%s" #: ../data/meld.desktop.in.h:1 ../data/ui/meldapp.ui.h:1 msgid "Meld" msgstr "Meld" #: ../data/meld.desktop.in.h:2 msgid "Diff Viewer" msgstr "Diff Vyuā" #: ../data/meld.desktop.in.h:3 msgid "Meld Diff Viewer" msgstr "Meld Diff Vyuā" #: ../data/meld.desktop.in.h:4 msgid "Compare and merge your files" msgstr "Kompär en mörj neidè fayls." #: ../data/meld.appdata.xml.in.h:1 msgid "" "Meld is a visual diff and merge tool targeted at developers. Meld helps you " "compare files, directories, and version controlled projects. It provides " "two- and three-way comparison of both files and directories, and supports " "many version control systems including Git, Mercurial, Bazaar and Subversion." msgstr "" "Meld-wa vyusol diff en mörj tūl targeten tu divelopās. Meld keyi kompär " "fayls, direktòris, en vörçion koncrolen prōjekts. Meld provaid fayls en " "direktòris dè 2-wei en 3-wei kompäreiçion, sùpport mani vörçion koncrol " "sistèms, inklūdiŋ: Git, Mercurial, Bazaar en Subversion." #: ../data/meld.appdata.xml.in.h:2 msgid "" "Meld helps you review code changes, understand patches, and makes enormous " "merge conflicts slightly less painful." msgstr "" "Meld help rīvyuiŋ koud čeinjs, förstå progremfikses en rīlif from mani mörj " "rīkwests." #: ../data/mime/meld.xml.in.h:1 msgid "Meld comparison description" msgstr "Meld kompäreiçion diskraipçion" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:1 msgid "Default window size" msgstr "Difàult window saiz" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:2 msgid "Default window state" msgstr "Difàult window steitùs" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:3 msgid "Show toolbar" msgstr "Displei tūlbār" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:4 msgid "If true, the window toolbar is visible." msgstr "Displei window tūlbār if enàbolen." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:5 msgid "Show statusbar" msgstr "Displei steitùsbār" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:6 msgid "If true, the window statusbar is visible." msgstr "Displei window steitùsbār if enàbolen." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:7 msgid "Automatically detected text encodings" msgstr "Tekst enkoudiŋs ditekten òtomeitikolli" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:8 msgid "" "These text encodings will be automatically used (in order) to try to decode " "loaded text files." msgstr "" "Dessa textkodningar kommer automatiskt att användas (i ordning) för att " "försöka avkoda inlästa textfiler." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:9 msgid "Width of an indentation step" msgstr "Indenteiçion step dè widŧ" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:10 msgid "The number of spaces to use for a single indent step" msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:11 msgid "Whether to indent using spaces or tabs" msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:12 msgid "If true, any new indentation will use spaces instead of tabs." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:13 msgid "Show line numbers" msgstr "Displei lain nùmbèrs" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:14 msgid "If true, line numbers will be shown in the gutter of file comparisons." msgstr "" "If seten, lain nùmbèrs wa displeiiŋ in fayl kompäreiçions skrīn dè gùttèr." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:15 msgid "Highlight syntax" msgstr "Haiĥlàit syntäks" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:16 msgid "" "Whether to highlight syntax in comparisons. Because of Meld's own color " "highlighting, this is off by default." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:17 msgid "Color scheme to use for syntax highlighting" msgstr "Kalar sĥem tu yus für syntäks haiĥlàitiŋ" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:18 msgid "Used by GtkSourceView to determine colors for syntax highlighting" msgstr "Yusen bai GtkSourceView tu ditörmin kalars für syntäks haiĥlàitiŋ" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:19 msgid "Displayed whitespace" msgstr "Displeien hwaitspeis" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:20 msgid "" "Selector for individual whitespace character types to be shown. Possible " "values are 'space', 'tab', 'newline' and 'nbsp'." msgstr "" "Silektā für indivaidol hwaitspeis käraktā taips tu displeien. Possibol " "välyus wa 'speis', 'täb', 'niulain' en 'nbsp'. " #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:21 msgid "Wrap mode" msgstr "Wräp moud" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:22 msgid "" "Lines in file comparisons will be wrapped according to this setting, either " "not at all ('none'), at any character ('char') or only at the end of words " "('word')." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:23 msgid "Highlight current line" msgstr "Haiĥlàit körrènt lain" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:24 msgid "" "If true, the line containing the cursor will be highlighted in file " "comparisons." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:25 msgid "Use the system default monospace font" msgstr "Yus sistèm-na difàult fiksen-widŧ taipset" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:26 msgid "" "If false, custom-font will be used instead of the system monospace font." msgstr "" "If fols, kùstomaisen-taipset wa yusen apart from sistèm fiksen-widŧ taipset." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:27 msgid "Custom font" msgstr "Yus kùstomaisen taipset" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:28 msgid "" "The custom font to use, stored as a string and parsed as a Pango font " "description." msgstr "" "Kùstomaisen taipset tu yus, storen as striŋ en parsen as Pango dè font " "diskraipçion." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:29 msgid "Ignore blank lines when comparing files" msgstr "Ignor blänk lains when kompäriŋ fayls" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:30 msgid "" "If true, blank lines will be trimmed when highlighting changes between files." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:31 msgid "Use the system default editor" msgstr "Yus sistèm difàulten editā" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:32 msgid "" "If false, custom-editor-command will be used instead of the system editor " "when opening files externally." msgstr "" "If ùnset, kùstomaisen-editā-kommand wa yusen tu rīpleis sistèm editā when " "opèniŋ fayls ikstörnolli. " #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:33 msgid "The custom editor launch command" msgstr "Kommand tu launč kùstomaisen editā" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:34 msgid "" "The command used to launch a custom editor. Some limited templating is " "supported here; at the moment '{file}' and '{line}' are recognised tokens." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:35 msgid "Columns to display" msgstr "Kolùmns tu displei" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:36 msgid "" "List of column names in folder comparison and whether they should be " "displayed." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:37 ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:31 msgid "Ignore symbolic links" msgstr "Ignor symbòlik liŋks" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:38 msgid "" "If true, folder comparisons do not follow symbolic links when traversing the " "folder tree." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:39 #, fuzzy msgid "Use shallow comparison" msgstr "문자열 비교가 실패했습니다" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:40 msgid "" "If true, folder comparisons compare files based solely on size and mtime, " "considering files to be identical if their size and mtime match, and " "different otherwise." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:41 msgid "File timestamp resolution" msgstr "Fayl taimstämp rīsolveiçion" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:42 msgid "" "When comparing based on mtime, this is the minimum difference in nanoseconds " "between two files before they're considered to have different mtimes. This " "is useful when comparing files between filesystems with different timestamp " "resolution." msgstr "" "When kompäriŋ beisen on mtime, nigè minimùm diffèrèns in nanosekonds bitwīn " "2-gè fayls bifor konsidèren diffèrènt mtime välyus. Nigè setiŋ wa yusfol " "when kompäriŋ fayls bitwīn faylsistèms wiŧ diffèrènt taimstämp rīsoluçion." #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:43 msgid "File status filters" msgstr "Fayl steitùs filtèrās" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:44 msgid "List of statuses used to filter visible files in folder comparison." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:45 msgid "Show the version control console output" msgstr "Displei vörçion koncrol konsol output" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:46 msgid "" "If true, a console output section will be shown in version control views, " "showing the commands run for version control operations." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:47 msgid "Version control pane position" msgstr "Vörçion koncrol pän posiçion" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:48 msgid "" "This is the height of the main version control tree when the console pane is " "shown." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:49 msgid "Present version comparisons as left-local/right-remote" msgstr "Jigùm-na vörçion kompäreiçions as left-lokol/rait-rīmot" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:50 msgid "" "If true, version control comparisons will use a left-is-local, right-is-" "remote scheme to determine what order to present files in panes. Otherwise, " "a left-is-theirs, right-is-mine scheme is used." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:51 msgid "Order for files in three-way version control merge comparisons" msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:52 msgid "" "Choices for file order are remote/merged/local and local/merged/remote. This " "preference only affects three-way comparisons launched from the version " "control view, so is used solely for merges/conflict resolution within Meld." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:53 msgid "Show margin in commit message editor" msgstr "Displei marjin in kommit messeij editā" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:54 msgid "" "If true, a guide will be displayed to show what column the margin is at in " "the version control commit message editor." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:55 msgid "Margin column in commit message editor" msgstr "Marjin kolùmn in kommit messeij editā" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:56 msgid "" "The column at which to show the margin in the version control commit message " "editor." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:57 msgid "Automatically hard-wrap commit messages" msgstr "Òtomeitikolli hard-wräp kommit messeijs" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:58 msgid "" "If true, the version control commit message editor will hard-wrap (i.e., " "insert line breaks) at the commit margin before commit." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:59 msgid "Version control status filters" msgstr "Vörçion koncrol steitùs filtèrās" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:60 msgid "" "List of statuses used to filter visible files in version control comparison." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:61 msgid "Filename-based filters" msgstr "Faylneim-beisen filtèrās" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:62 msgid "" "List of predefined filename-based filters that, if active, will remove " "matching files from a folder comparison." msgstr "" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:63 msgid "Text-based filters" msgstr "Tekst-beisen filtèrās" #: ../data/org.gnome.meld.gschema.xml.h:64 msgid "" "List of predefined text-based regex filters that, if active, will remove " "text from being used in a file comparison. The text will still be displayed, " "but won't contribute to the comparison itself." msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:1 msgid "About Meld" msgstr "Àbaut Meld" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:2 msgid "" "Copyright © 2002-2009 Stephen Kennedy\n" "Copyright © 2009-2015 Kai Willadsen" msgstr "" "Copyright © 2002-2009 Stephen Kennedy\n" "Copyright © 2009-2015 Kai Willadsen" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:4 msgid "Website" msgstr "Websàit" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:5 msgid "translator-credits" msgstr "Tom K. C. Chiu " #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:6 msgid "_Preferences" msgstr "_Priförènses" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:7 msgid "_Help" msgstr "_Help" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:8 msgid "_About" msgstr "À_baut" #: ../data/ui/application.ui.h:9 msgid "_Quit" msgstr "_Ziuru" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:1 ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:1 msgid "_Compare" msgstr "_Kompär" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:2 ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:2 msgid "Compare selected files" msgstr "Kompär silekten fayls" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:3 msgid "Copy to _Left" msgstr "Kopi tu _Left" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:4 msgid "Copy to left" msgstr "Kopi tu left" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:5 msgid "Copy to _Right" msgstr "Kopi tu _Ràit" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:6 msgid "Copy to right" msgstr "Kopi tu ràit" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:7 msgid "Delete selected" msgstr "Dilit silekten" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:8 ../meld/dirdiff.py:865 ../meld/filediff.py:1438 msgid "Hide" msgstr "Haid" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:9 msgid "Hide selected" msgstr "Haid silekten" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:10 msgid "Ignore Filename Case" msgstr "Ignor Faylneim Keis" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:11 msgid "" "Consider differently-cased filenames that are otherwise-identical to be the " "same" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:12 msgid "Same" msgstr "Seim" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:13 msgid "Show identical" msgstr "Displei aidentikol" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:14 msgid "New" msgstr "Niu" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:15 msgid "Show new" msgstr "Displei niu" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:16 ../meld/vc/_vc.py:71 msgid "Modified" msgstr "Modifaien" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:17 msgid "Show modified" msgstr "Displei modifaien" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:18 msgid "Filters" msgstr "Filtèrās" #: ../data/ui/dirdiff.ui.h:19 msgid "Set active filters" msgstr "Set aktiv filtèrās " #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:1 msgid "Editable List" msgstr "Editàbol List" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:2 msgid "Active" msgstr "Aktiv" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:3 msgid "Column Name" msgstr "Kolùmn Neim" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:4 ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:9 msgid "_Add" msgstr "Ä_dd" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:5 ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:11 #: ../meld/vcview.py:747 msgid "_Remove" msgstr "_Rīmūv" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:6 msgid "Move item up" msgstr "Mūv aitèm ùp" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:7 msgid "Move _Up" msgstr "Mūv Ù_p" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:8 msgid "Move item down" msgstr "Mūv aitèm dawn" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:9 msgid "Move _Down" msgstr "Mūv _Dawn" #. Create icon and filename CellRenderer #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:10 ../meld/dirdiff.py:365 #: ../meld/vcview.py:203 msgid "Name" msgstr "Neim" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:11 msgid "Pattern" msgstr "Pättèrn" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:12 msgid "Add new filter" msgstr "Ädd niu filtèrā" #: ../data/ui/EditableList.ui.h:13 msgid "Remove selected filter" msgstr "Rīmūv silekten filtèrā" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:1 msgid "Format as Patch..." msgstr "Formät as progremfiks…" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:2 msgid "Create a patch using differences between files" msgstr "Krieit progremfiks yusiŋ diffèrènses bitwīn fayls" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:3 msgid "Save A_ll" msgstr "Seiv O_l" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:4 msgid "Save all files in the current comparison" msgstr "Seiv ol fayls in körrènt kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:5 msgid "Revert files to their saved versions" msgstr "Rīvört fayls tu seiven vörçions" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:6 #, fuzzy msgid "Add Synchronization Point" msgstr "김프" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:7 msgid "Add a synchronization point for changes between files" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:8 #, fuzzy msgid "Clear Synchronization Points" msgstr "표본점 표시" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:9 msgid "Clear sychronization points for changes between files" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:10 msgid "Previous Conflict" msgstr "Priv Konflikt" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:11 msgid "Go to the previous conflict" msgstr "Goutu priv konflikt" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:12 msgid "Next Conflict" msgstr "Nèist Konflikt" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:13 msgid "Go to the next conflict" msgstr "Goutu nèist konflikt" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:14 #, fuzzy msgid "Push to Left" msgstr "왼쪽으로 최대화." #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:15 #, fuzzy msgid "Push current change to the left" msgstr "kan inte byta aktuell katalog till \"/\": %s" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:16 #, fuzzy msgid "Push to Right" msgstr "오른쪽으로 최대화." #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:17 #, fuzzy msgid "Push current change to the right" msgstr "kan inte byta aktuell katalog till \"/\": %s" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:18 #, fuzzy msgid "Pull from Left" msgstr "왼쪽 색상 불러오기(_L)" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:19 #, fuzzy msgid "Pull change from the left" msgstr "왼쪽 색상 불러오기(_L)" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:20 #, fuzzy msgid "Pull from Right" msgstr "왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:21 #, fuzzy msgid "Pull change from the right" msgstr "왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:22 msgid "Copy Above Left" msgstr "Kopi Abauv Left" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:23 msgid "Copy change above the left chunk" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:24 msgid "Copy Below Left" msgstr "Kopi Bilow Left" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:25 msgid "Copy change below the left chunk" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:26 msgid "Copy Above Right" msgstr "Kopi Abauv Ràit" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:27 msgid "Copy change above the right chunk" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:28 msgid "Copy Below Right" msgstr "Kopi Bilow Ràit" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:29 msgid "Copy change below the right chunk" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:30 msgid "Delete" msgstr "Dilit" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:31 msgid "Delete change" msgstr "Dilit čeinj" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:32 msgid "Merge All from Left" msgstr "Mörj Ol from Left" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:33 msgid "Merge all non-conflicting changes from the left" msgstr "Mörj ol mwu-konflikt-gè čeinjs from left" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:34 msgid "Merge All from Right" msgstr "Mörj Ol from Ràit" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:35 msgid "Merge all non-conflicting changes from the right" msgstr "Mörj ol mwu-konflikt-gè čeinjs from rait" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:36 msgid "Merge All" msgstr "Mörj Ol" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:37 msgid "Merge all non-conflicting changes from left and right panes" msgstr "Mörj ol mwu-konflikt-gè čeinjs from left en rait pänol" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:38 msgid "Previous Pane" msgstr "Priv Pänol" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:39 msgid "Move keyboard focus to the previous document in this comparison" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:40 msgid "Next Pane" msgstr "Nèist Pänol" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:41 msgid "Move keyboard focus to the next document in this comparison" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:42 msgid "Lock Scrolling" msgstr "Lokk Skrolliŋ" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:43 msgid "Lock scrolling of all panes" msgstr "Lokk ol pänols dè skrolliŋ" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:44 msgid "Save changes to documents before closing?" msgstr "Seiv čeinjs tu dokyumènts bifor klosiŋ?" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:45 msgid "If you don't save, changes will be permanently lost." msgstr "If čeinjs not dū seiven, čeinjs-wa mwuzo-gala." #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:46 msgid "Close _without Saving" msgstr "Klos _wiŧout Seiviŋ" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:47 ../meld/dirdiff.py:956 ../meld/filediff.py:1607 #: ../meld/filediff.py:1691 ../meld/filediff.py:1716 msgid "_Cancel" msgstr "_Känsol" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:48 msgid "_Save" msgstr "_Seiv" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:49 msgid "" "This file can not be written to. You may click here to unlock this file and " "make changes anyway, but these changes must be saved to a new file." msgstr "Komplit wörd" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:50 msgid "File 3" msgstr "Fayl_3" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:51 msgid "File 2" msgstr "Fayl_2" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:52 msgid "File 1" msgstr "Fayl_1" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:53 msgid "Revert unsaved changes to documents?" msgstr "Rīvört mǐseiven čeinjs tu dokyumènts?" #: ../data/ui/filediff.ui.h:54 msgid "Changes made to the following documents will be permanently lost:\n" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:1 ../meld/dirdiff.py:957 ../meld/filediff.py:1608 msgid "_Replace" msgstr "_Rīpleis" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:2 msgid "Replace _All" msgstr "Rīpleis _Ol" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:3 msgid "_Previous" msgstr "_Priv" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:4 msgid "_Next" msgstr "_Nèist" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:5 msgid "Find:" msgstr "Faind:" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:6 msgid "Replace _with:" msgstr "Rīpleis _wiŧ:" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:7 msgid "_Match case" msgstr "_Match case" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:8 msgid "Who_le word" msgstr "Komplit wörd " #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:9 msgid "Regular e_xpression" msgstr "Regular e_xpression" #: ../data/ui/findbar.ui.h:10 msgid "Wrapped" msgstr "Wräpen" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:1 msgid "Format as Patch" msgstr "Formät as progremfiks" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:2 msgid "Copy to Clipboard" msgstr "Kopi tu Klipbōd " #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:3 ../meld/patchdialog.py:119 msgid "Save Patch" msgstr "Seiv Progremfiks" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:4 msgid "Use differences between:" msgstr "Yus diffèrènses bitwīn:" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:5 msgid "Left and middle panes" msgstr "Left en middol pänols" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:6 msgid "Middle and right panes" msgstr "Middol en rait pänols" #: ../data/ui/patch-dialog.ui.h:7 msgid "_Reverse patch direction" msgstr "_Rīvörs progremfiks dè direkçion" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:1 msgid "Left is remote, right is local" msgstr "Left wa rīmot, rait wa lokol" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:2 msgid "Left is local, right is remote" msgstr "Left wa lokol, rait wa rīmot" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:3 msgid "Remote, merge, local" msgstr "Rīmot, mörj, lokol" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:4 msgid "Local, merge, remote" msgstr "Lokol, mörj, rīmot" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:5 msgid "1ns (ext4)" msgstr "1ns (ext4)" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:6 msgid "100ns (NTFS)" msgstr "100ns (NTFS)" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:7 msgid "1s (ext2/ext3)" msgstr "1s (ext2/ext3)" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:8 msgid "2s (VFAT)" msgstr "2s (VFAT)" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:9 msgid "Meld Preferences" msgstr "Meld Priförènses" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:10 msgid "Font" msgstr "Taipset" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:11 msgid "_Use the system fixed width font" msgstr "_Yus sistèm fiksen-widŧ taipset" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:12 msgid "_Editor font:" msgstr "Editā _taipset:" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:13 msgid "Display" msgstr "Displei" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:14 msgid "_Tab width:" msgstr "_Täb widŧ:" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:15 msgid "_Insert spaces instead of tabs" msgstr "Insört speises tu rīpleis täbs " #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:16 msgid "Enable text _wrapping" msgstr "Tekst _wräpiŋ wa enàbolen" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:17 msgid "Do not _split words over two lines" msgstr "Not dū _split wörds ovèr 2 lains" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:18 msgid "Highlight _current line" msgstr "Haiĥlàit _körrènt lain" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:19 msgid "Show _line numbers" msgstr "Displei _lain numbers" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:20 msgid "Show w_hitespace" msgstr "Displei _hwaitspeis" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:21 msgid "Use s_yntax highlighting" msgstr "Yus s_yntäks haihlàitiŋ" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:22 msgid "Syntax highlighting color scheme:" msgstr "Syntäks haiĥlàitiŋ kalar sĥem:" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:23 msgid "External Editor" msgstr "Ikstornol editā" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:24 msgid "Use _default system editor" msgstr "Yus sistèm _difàulten editā" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:25 msgid "Edito_r command:" msgstr "_Editā kommand:" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:26 msgid "Editor" msgstr "Editā" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:27 #, fuzzy msgid "Shallow Comparison" msgstr "Pikka kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:28 msgid "C_ompare files based only on size and timestamp" msgstr "K_ompär fayls beisen onli on saiz en taimstämp" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:29 msgid "_Timestamp resolution:" msgstr "_Taimstämp rīsoluçion" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:30 msgid "Symbolic Links" msgstr "Symbòlik liŋks" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:32 msgid "Visible Columns" msgstr "Vyusolabol Kolumns" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:33 msgid "Folder Comparisons" msgstr "Fouldèr Kompäreiçions" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:34 msgid "Version Comparisons" msgstr "Vorçion Kompäreiçions" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:35 msgid "_Order when comparing file revisions:" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:36 #, fuzzy msgid "Order when _merging files:" msgstr "Ignor blänk lains when kompäriŋ fayls" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:37 msgid "Commit Messages" msgstr "Kommit Messeijs" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:38 #, fuzzy msgid "Show _right margin at:" msgstr "Displei _rait marjin à:" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:39 msgid "Automatically _break lines at right margin on commit" msgstr "Òtomeitikolli _breik lains à rait marjin on kommit" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:40 msgid "Version Control" msgstr "Vorçion Koncrol" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:41 msgid "Filename filters" msgstr "Faylneim filtèrās" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:42 msgid "" "When performing directory comparisons, you may filter out files and " "directories by name. Each pattern is a list of shell style wildcards " "separated by spaces." msgstr "" "When pörformiŋ direktòris kompäreiçions, nei keyi filtèr out fayls en " "direktòris bai neim. Evri pättèrn wa list konteiniŋ šel staiyol waildkards " "sepäreiten bai speises." #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:43 ../meld/meldwindow.py:103 msgid "File Filters" msgstr "Fayl Filtèrās" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:44 msgid "Change trimming" msgstr "Čeinj trimiŋ" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:45 msgid "Trim blank line differences from the start and end of changes" msgstr "Trim blänk lain diffèrènses from čeinjs dè start en end" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:46 msgid "Text filters" msgstr "Tekst filtèrās" #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:47 msgid "" "When performing file comparisons, you may ignore certain types of changes. " "Each pattern here is a python regular expression which replaces matching " "text with the empty string before comparison is performed. If the expression " "contains groups, only the groups are replaced. See the user manual for more " "details." msgstr "" "When performing file comparisons, you may ignore certain types of changes. " "Each pattern here is a python regular expression which replaces matching " "text with the empty string before comparison is performed. If the expression " "contains groups, only the groups are replaced. See the user manual for more " "details." #: ../data/ui/preferences.ui.h:48 msgid "Text Filters" msgstr "Text Filters" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:1 ../meld/meldwindow.py:623 msgid "New comparison" msgstr "Pikka kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:2 msgid "File comparison" msgstr "Fayl kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:3 msgid "Directory comparison" msgstr "Direktòri kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:4 msgid "Version control view" msgstr "Vörçion koncrol vyu" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:5 msgid "_3-way comparison" msgstr "_3-direkçionol kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:6 msgid "Select Third File" msgstr "Silekt de-3-gè fayl" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:7 msgid "Select Second File" msgstr "Silekt de-2-gè fayl" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:8 msgid "Select First File" msgstr "Silekt de-1-gè fayl" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:9 msgid "Select First Folder" msgstr "Silekt de-1-gè fouldèr" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:10 msgid "Select Second Folder" msgstr "Silekt de-2-gè fouldèr" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:11 msgid "Select Third Folder" msgstr "Silekt de-3-gè fouldèr" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:12 msgid "Select A Version-Controlled Folder" msgstr "Silekt 1-gè vörçion-koncrolen fouldèr" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:13 msgid "_Blank comparison" msgstr "_Blänk kompäreiçion" #: ../data/ui/tab-placeholder.ui.h:14 msgid "C_ompare" msgstr "K_ompär" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:3 msgid "Co_mmit..." msgstr "Ko_mmit…" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:4 msgid "Commit changes to version control" msgstr "Kommit čeinjs tu vörçion koncrol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:5 msgid "_Update" msgstr "Ù_pdeit" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:6 msgid "Update working copy from version control" msgstr "Ùpdeit wörkiŋ kopi from vörçion koncrol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:7 #, fuzzy msgid "_Push" msgstr "밀기" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:8 msgid "Push local changes to remote" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:10 msgid "Add to version control" msgstr "Ädd tu vörçion koncrol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:12 msgid "Remove from version control" msgstr "Rīmūv from vörçion koncrol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:13 msgid "Mar_k as Resolved" msgstr "Mar_k as Rīsolven" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:14 msgid "Mark as resolved in version control" msgstr "Mar_k as rīsolven in vörçion koncrol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:15 msgid "Re_vert" msgstr "Rī_vört" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:16 msgid "Revert working copy to original state" msgstr "Rīvört wörkiŋ kopi tu orijinol steitùs" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:17 msgid "Delete from working copy" msgstr "Dilit from wörkiŋ kopi" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:18 msgid "Console" msgstr "Konsol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:19 msgid "Show or hide the version control console output pane" msgstr "Displei or neimai vörçion koncrol konsol output pänol" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:20 msgid "_Flatten" msgstr "_Flätenais" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:21 msgid "Flatten directories" msgstr "Flätenais direktòris" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:22 msgid "_Modified" msgstr "_Modifaien" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:23 msgid "Show modified files" msgstr "Displei modifaien fayls" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:24 msgid "_Normal" msgstr "_Normal" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:25 msgid "Show normal files" msgstr "Displei normol fayls" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:26 msgid "Un_versioned" msgstr "_Mǐkoncrolen" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:27 msgid "Show unversioned files" msgstr "Show unversioned files" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:28 ../meld/vc/_vc.py:64 msgid "Ignored" msgstr "Ignoren" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:29 msgid "Show ignored files" msgstr "Displei ignoren fayls" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:30 msgid "Commit" msgstr "Kommit" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:31 msgid "Commit Files" msgstr "Kommit Fayls" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:32 msgid "Log Message" msgstr "Log Messeij" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:33 msgid "Previous logs:" msgstr "Priv logs:" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:34 msgid "Co_mmit" msgstr "Ko_mmit" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:35 msgid "Console output" msgstr "Konsol output" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:36 msgid "Push local commits to remote?" msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:37 msgid "The commits to be pushed are determined by your version control system." msgstr "" #: ../data/ui/vcview.ui.h:38 #, fuzzy msgid "_Push commits" msgstr "push: 인수가 너무 많음" #. Create file size CellRenderer #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:383 ../meld/preferences.py:82 msgid "Size" msgstr "Saiz" #. Create date-time CellRenderer #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:391 ../meld/preferences.py:83 msgid "Modification time" msgstr "Modifaikeiçion taim" #. Create permissions CellRenderer #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:399 ../meld/preferences.py:84 msgid "Permissions" msgstr "Pörmiçions" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:547 #, python-format msgid "Hide %s" msgstr "Haid %s" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:677 ../meld/dirdiff.py:699 #, python-format msgid "%s Scanning %s" msgstr "%s Skäniŋ %s" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:832 #, python-format msgid "%s Done" msgstr "%s Finišen" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:840 msgid "Folders have no differences" msgstr "Fouldèrs wa mwu diffèrènses" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:842 msgid "Contents of scanned files in folders are identical." msgstr "Kontents in skänen fayls in Fouldèrs wa aidentikol." #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:844 msgid "" "Scanned files in folders appear identical, but contents have not been " "scanned." msgstr "" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:847 msgid "File filters are in use, so not all files have been scanned." msgstr "Fayl filtèrās wa in yus, so not ol fayls wa skänen." #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:849 msgid "Text filters are in use and may be masking content differences." msgstr "" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:867 ../meld/dirdiff.py:920 ../meld/filediff.py:1112 #: ../meld/filediff.py:1264 ../meld/filediff.py:1440 ../meld/filediff.py:1470 #: ../meld/filediff.py:1472 msgid "Hi_de" msgstr "Hai_d" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:877 msgid "Multiple errors occurred while scanning this folder" msgstr "" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:878 msgid "Files with invalid encodings found" msgstr "Fayls wiŧ invälid enkoudiŋs wa fainden" #. TRANSLATORS: This is followed by a list of files #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:880 msgid "Some files were in an incorrect encoding. The names are something like:" msgstr "" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:882 msgid "Files hidden by case insensitive comparison" msgstr "" #. TRANSLATORS: This is followed by a list of files #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:884 #, fuzzy msgid "" "You are running a case insensitive comparison on a case sensitive " "filesystem. The following files in this folder are hidden:" msgstr "" "You are running a case insensitive comparison on a case sensitive " "filesystem. Some files are not visible:\n" "%s" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:895 #, python-format msgid "'%s' hidden by '%s'" msgstr "'%s' haiden bai '%s'" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:960 #, python-format msgid "Replace folder “%s”?" msgstr "Rīpleis foulèr “%s”?" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:962 #, python-format msgid "" "Another folder with the same name already exists in “%s”.\n" "If you replace the existing folder, all files in it will be lost." msgstr "" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:975 msgid "Error copying file" msgstr "Öra when kopiiŋ fayl" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:976 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "Couldn't copy %s\n" "to %s.\n" "\n" "%s" msgstr "붓 위치 복사(_L)" #: ../meld/dirdiff.py:999 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "Error deleting %s" msgstr "출력파일 %s를 지우는 데 오류가 발생했습니다" #. Abbreviations for insert and overwrite that fit in the status bar #: ../meld/filediff.py:406 msgid "INS" msgstr "INS" #: ../meld/filediff.py:406 msgid "OVR" msgstr "OVR" #. Abbreviation for line, column so that it will fit in the status bar #: ../meld/filediff.py:408 #, python-format msgid "Ln %i, Col %i" msgstr "Ln %i, Kol %i" #: ../meld/filediff.py:821 msgid "Comparison results will be inaccurate" msgstr "Kompäreiçion risùlt wa possibolli not akkyureit" #: ../meld/filediff.py:823 #, python-format msgid "" "Filter “%s” changed the number of lines in the file, which is unsupported. " "The comparison will not be accurate." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:891 msgid "Mark conflict as resolved?" msgstr "Mark konflikt as rīsolven?" #: ../meld/filediff.py:893 msgid "" "If the conflict was resolved successfully, you may mark it as resolved now." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:895 msgid "Cancel" msgstr "Känsol" #: ../meld/filediff.py:896 msgid "Mark _Resolved" msgstr "Mark _Rīsolven" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1099 #, python-format msgid "%s Set num panes" msgstr "%s Set nùm päns" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1106 #, python-format msgid "%s Opening files" msgstr "%s Opèniŋ fayls" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1129 ../meld/filediff.py:1139 ../meld/filediff.py:1152 #: ../meld/filediff.py:1158 #, fuzzy msgid "Could not read file" msgstr "%s: \"%s\" 파일을 읽을 수 없음\n" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1130 #, python-format msgid "%s Reading files" msgstr "%s Reading files" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1140 #, python-format msgid "%s appears to be a binary file." msgstr "%s wa bainari fayl nigga?" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1153 #, python-format msgid "%s is not in encodings: %s" msgstr "%s-wa not in enkoudiŋs: %s" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1191 #, python-format msgid "%s Computing differences" msgstr "%s Kompyutiŋ diffèrènses" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1259 #, python-format msgid "File %s has changed on disk" msgstr "Fayl %s on disk yígīŋ čeinjen" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1260 msgid "Do you want to reload the file?" msgstr "Ayisyur tu rīloud nigè fayl?" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1263 msgid "_Reload" msgstr "_Rīloud" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1429 msgid "" "Text filters are being used, and may be masking differences between files. " "Would you like to compare the unfiltered files?" msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1435 msgid "Files are identical" msgstr "Fayls wa aidentikol" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1443 msgid "Show without filters" msgstr "Displei wiŧout filtèrās" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1465 msgid "Change highlighting incomplete" msgstr "Čeinj haiĥlàitiŋ mǐ-komplīt" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1466 msgid "" "Some changes were not highlighted because they were too large. You can force " "Meld to take longer to highlight larger changes, though this may be slow." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1474 msgid "Keep highlighting" msgstr "Kīp haiĥlàitiŋ" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1476 msgid "_Keep highlighting" msgstr "_Kīp haiĥlàitiŋ" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1611 #, python-format msgid "Replace file “%s”?" msgstr "Rīpleis fayl “%s”?" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1613 #, python-format msgid "" "A file with this name already exists in “%s”.\n" "If you replace the existing file, its contents will be lost." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1631 #, python-format msgid "Could not save file %s." msgstr "Seiv fayl %s butdùk." #: ../meld/filediff.py:1632 #, python-format msgid "" "Couldn't save file due to:\n" "%s" msgstr "" "Fayl seiv butdùk bikos:\n" "%s" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1644 msgid "Save Left Pane As" msgstr "Seiv Left Pänol As" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1646 msgid "Save Middle Pane As" msgstr "Seiv Middol Pänol As" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1648 msgid "Save Right Pane As" msgstr "Seiv Ràit Pänol As" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1662 #, python-format msgid "File %s has changed on disk since it was opened" msgstr "Fayl %s on disk yígīŋ čeinjen sins opènen" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1664 msgid "If you save it, any external changes will be lost." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1667 msgid "Save Anyway" msgstr "Ignor en Seiv" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1668 msgid "Don't Save" msgstr "Not dū Seiv" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1694 msgid "Inconsistent line endings found" msgstr "Lain endiŋs dè inkonsistènt wa fainden" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1696 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "'%s' contains a mixture of line endings. Select the line ending format to " "use." msgstr "" "'%s' contains a mixture of line endings. Select the line ending format to " "use." #: ../meld/filediff.py:1717 msgid "_Save as UTF-8" msgstr "_Seiv as UTF-8" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1720 #, python-format msgid "Couldn't encode text as “%s”" msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:1722 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "" "File “%s” contains characters that can't be encoded using encoding “%s”.\n" "Would you like to save as UTF-8?" msgstr "" "'%s' contains characters not encodable with '%s'\n" "Would you like to save as UTF-8?" #: ../meld/filediff.py:2074 msgid "Live comparison updating disabled" msgstr "" #: ../meld/filediff.py:2075 msgid "" "Live updating of comparisons is disabled when synchronization points are " "active. You can still manually refresh the comparison, and live updates will " "resume when synchronization points are cleared." msgstr "" #: ../meld/filemerge.py:48 #, python-format msgid "%s Merging files" msgstr "%s Mörjiŋ fayls" #: ../meld/gutterrendererchunk.py:93 msgid "Copy _up" msgstr "Kopi ù_p" #: ../meld/gutterrendererchunk.py:94 msgid "Copy _down" msgstr "Kopi _dawn" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:170 #, fuzzy msgid "wrong number of arguments supplied to --diff" msgstr "Wrong number of arguments (Got %i)" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:175 msgid "Start with an empty window" msgstr "Start wiŧ mwuye-gè window" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:176 ../meld/meldapp.py:178 msgid "file" msgstr "fayl" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:176 ../meld/meldapp.py:180 msgid "folder" msgstr "fouldèr" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:177 #, fuzzy msgid "Start a version control comparison" msgstr "Start 1-gè vörçion koncrol kompäreiçion" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:179 msgid "Start a 2- or 3-way file comparison" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:181 msgid "Start a 2- or 3-way folder comparison" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:224 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "Error: %s\n" msgstr "오류" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:231 msgid "Meld is a file and directory comparison tool." msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:235 msgid "Set label to use instead of file name" msgstr "Set label to use instead of file name" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:238 msgid "Open a new tab in an already running instance" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:241 msgid "Automatically compare all differing files on startup" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:244 msgid "Ignored for compatibility" msgstr "Ignoren für kompätàboliti" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:248 msgid "Set the target file for saving a merge result" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:251 msgid "Automatically merge files" msgstr "Òtomeitikolli mörj fayls" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:255 msgid "Load a saved comparison from a Meld comparison file" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:259 msgid "Create a diff tab for the supplied files or folders" msgstr "Krieit diff täb für sùpplaien fayls or fouldèrs" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:279 #, fuzzy, python-format msgid "too many arguments (wanted 0-3, got %d)" msgstr "%s: 너무 많은 명령행 인자들 (시작 \"%s\")\n" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:282 msgid "can't auto-merge less than 3 files" msgstr "òto-mörj direktòris wa butdùk if mwu 3-gè fayls" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:284 msgid "can't auto-merge directories" msgstr "òto-mörj direktòris wa butdùk" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:298 msgid "Error reading saved comparison file" msgstr "Öra rīdiŋ seiven kompäreiçion fayl" #: ../meld/meldapp.py:326 #, python-format msgid "invalid path or URI \"%s\"" msgstr "invälid paŧwei or YRI \"%s\"" #. TRANSLATORS: This is the label of a new, currently-unnamed file. #: ../meld/meldbuffer.py:137 msgid "" msgstr "" #: ../meld/melddoc.py:78 ../meld/melddoc.py:79 msgid "untitled" msgstr "untitled" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:48 msgid "_File" msgstr "_Fayl" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:49 msgid "_New Comparison..." msgstr "_Pikka Kompäreiçion…" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:50 #, fuzzy msgid "Start a new comparison" msgstr "새 그림을 시작할까요?" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:53 msgid "Save the current file" msgstr "Seiv körrènt fayl" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:55 msgid "Save As..." msgstr "Seiv As…" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:56 #, fuzzy msgid "Save the current file with a different name" msgstr "다른 이름으로 저장하기" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:59 msgid "Close the current file" msgstr "Klos körrènt fayl" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:62 msgid "_Edit" msgstr "_Edit" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:64 #, fuzzy msgid "Undo the last action" msgstr "마지막 동작 실행 취소" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:67 #, fuzzy msgid "Redo the last undone action" msgstr "취소했던 마지막 동작 재실행" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:69 msgid "Cut the selection" msgstr "Kùt silekçion" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:71 msgid "Copy the selection" msgstr "Kopi silekçion" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:73 #, fuzzy msgid "Paste the clipboard" msgstr "클립보드의 내용을 붙여넣기" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:75 msgid "Find..." msgstr "Faind…" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:75 #, fuzzy msgid "Search for text" msgstr "내용 전체에서 찾음 : \"%s\"" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:77 #, fuzzy msgid "Find Ne_xt" msgstr "텍스트 도구(_X)" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:78 msgid "Search forwards for the same text" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:80 #, fuzzy msgid "Find _Previous" msgstr "이전 팁(_P)" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:81 #, fuzzy msgid "Search backwards for the same text" msgstr "정규 표현식을 이용해 역순 검색" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:84 msgid "_Replace..." msgstr "_Rīpleis…" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:85 #, fuzzy msgid "Find and replace text" msgstr "현재 페이지에서 텍스트 찾기" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:88 msgid "_Changes" msgstr "Č_einjs" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:89 #, fuzzy msgid "Next Change" msgstr "사소한 변경" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:90 msgid "Go to the next change" msgstr "Goutu nèist čeinj" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:92 msgid "Previous Change" msgstr "Priv Čeinj" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:93 msgid "Go to the previous change" msgstr "Goutu priv čeinj" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:95 #, fuzzy msgid "Open Externally" msgstr "開啟編目檔" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:96 msgid "Open selected file or directory in the default external application" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:100 msgid "_View" msgstr "_Vyu" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:101 msgid "File Status" msgstr "Fayl Steitùs" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:102 msgid "Version Status" msgstr "Vörçion steitùs" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:105 #, fuzzy msgid "Stop the current action" msgstr "작업 실행 삭제 " #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:108 msgid "Refresh the view" msgstr "Rīfreš vyu" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:111 msgid "_Tabs" msgstr "_Täb" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:112 msgid "_Previous Tab" msgstr "_Priv Täb" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:113 msgid "Activate previous tab" msgstr "Aktiveit priv täb" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:115 msgid "_Next Tab" msgstr "_Nèist Täb" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:116 msgid "Activate next tab" msgstr "Aktiveit nèist täb" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:119 msgid "Move Tab _Left" msgstr "Mūv Täb _Left" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:120 #, fuzzy msgid "Move current tab to left" msgstr "창을 좌측으로 이동" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:123 msgid "Move Tab _Right" msgstr "Mūv Tu _Ràit" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:124 #, fuzzy msgid "Move current tab to right" msgstr "창을 우측으로 이동" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:128 msgid "Fullscreen" msgstr "Fullskrīn" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:129 msgid "View the comparison in fullscreen" msgstr "Vyu kompäreiçion in fullskrīn " #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:131 msgid "_Toolbar" msgstr "_Tūlbār" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:132 #, fuzzy msgid "Show or hide the toolbar" msgstr "위젯 창을 숨기거나 보여줌" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:141 #, fuzzy msgid "Open Recent" msgstr "최근 사용한 파일(_R)" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:142 msgid "Open recent files" msgstr "Opèn zuigèn yusen fayls" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:164 msgid "_Meld" msgstr "_Meld" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:165 msgid "Quit the program" msgstr "Progrem-wa Ziuru" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:167 msgid "Prefere_nces" msgstr "_Priförè_nses" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:168 msgid "Configure the application" msgstr "Konfigyur nigè applaikeiçion" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:170 msgid "_Contents" msgstr "_Kontents" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:171 #, fuzzy msgid "Open the Meld manual" msgstr "김프 사용자 설명서 열기" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:173 msgid "About this application" msgstr "Àbaut nigè applaikeiçion" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:546 #, fuzzy msgid "Switch to this tab" msgstr "독(dock)의 탭 잠그기(_K)" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:657 #, python-format msgid "Need three files to auto-merge, got: %r" msgstr "" #: ../meld/meldwindow.py:671 msgid "Cannot compare a mixture of files and directories" msgstr "Kompär fayls en direktòris dè mikscör wa butdùk" #. no common path. empty names get changed to "None" #: ../meld/misc.py:186 msgid "None" msgstr "Mwu" #: ../meld/preferences.py:33 msgid "label" msgstr "leibol" #: ../meld/preferences.py:33 msgid "pattern" msgstr "pättèrn" #: ../meld/recent.py:114 msgid "Version control:" msgstr "Vörçion koncrol:" #: ../meld/ui/notebooklabel.py:65 msgid "Close tab" msgstr "Klos täb" #: ../meld/ui/vcdialogs.py:61 msgid "No files will be committed" msgstr "Mwu fayls kommitiŋ ikspekten" #. Translators: First %s is replaced by translated "%d unpushed #. commits", second %s is replaced by translated "%d branches" #: ../meld/vc/git.py:129 #, python-format msgid "%s in %s" msgstr "%s in %s" #. Translators: These messages cover the case where there is #. only one branch, and are not part of another message. #: ../meld/vc/git.py:130 ../meld/vc/git.py:137 #, python-format msgid "%d unpushed commit" msgid_plural "%d unpushed commits" msgstr0 "%d unpushed commit" msgstr1 "%d unpushed commits" #: ../meld/vc/git.py:132 #, python-format msgid "%d branch" msgid_plural "%d branches" msgstr0 "%d branch" msgstr1 "%d branches" #: ../meld/vc/git.py:360 #, python-format msgid "Mode changed from %s to %s" msgstr "Moud čeinjen from %s tu %s" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:47 #, fuzzy msgid "Merged" msgstr "표본 합치기(_S)" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:47 msgid "Base" msgstr "Beis" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:47 msgid "Local" msgstr "Lokol" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:47 msgid "Remote" msgstr "Rimot" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:65 msgid "Unversioned" msgstr "Mǐkoncrolen" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:68 msgid "Error" msgstr "Öra" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:70 #, fuzzy msgid "Newly added" msgstr "별칭 추가됨." #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:72 msgid "Renamed" msgstr "Rīneimen" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:73 msgid "Conflict" msgstr "Konflikt" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:74 msgid "Removed" msgstr "Rīmūven" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:75 msgid "Missing" msgstr "Mwuzo" #: ../meld/vc/_vc.py:76 msgid "Not present" msgstr "Mipresent" #: ../meld/vcview.py:233 ../meld/vcview.py:417 msgid "Location" msgstr "Loukeiçion" #: ../meld/vcview.py:234 msgid "Status" msgstr "Status" #: ../meld/vcview.py:235 msgid "Revision" msgstr "Rīvaiçion" #: ../meld/vcview.py:236 msgid "Options" msgstr "Opçions" #. TRANSLATORS: this is an error message when a version control #. application isn't installed or can't be found #: ../meld/vcview.py:324 #, python-format msgid "%s not installed" msgstr "%s wa mi-instolen" #. TRANSLATORS: this is an error message when a version #. controlled repository is invalid or corrupted #: ../meld/vcview.py:328 msgid "Invalid repository" msgstr "Invälid rīpositori" #: ../meld/vcview.py:337 #, python-format msgid "%s (%s)" msgstr "%s (%s)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:339 ../meld/vcview.py:347 #, fuzzy msgid "None" msgstr "없음" #: ../meld/vcview.py:358 msgid "No valid version control system found in this folder" msgstr "" #: ../meld/vcview.py:360 msgid "Only one version control system found in this folder" msgstr "" #: ../meld/vcview.py:362 msgid "Choose which version control system to use" msgstr "Silekt vörçion koncrol sistèm tu yus" #. TRANSLATORS: This is the location of the directory the user is diffing #: ../meld/vcview.py:417 #, python-format msgid "%s: %s" msgstr "%s: %s" #: ../meld/vcview.py:431 ../meld/vcview.py:439 #, python-format msgid "Scanning %s" msgstr "Skäniŋ %s" #: ../meld/vcview.py:479 msgid "(Empty)" msgstr "(Mwuye)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:522 #, python-format msgid "%s — local" msgstr "%s — lokol" #: ../meld/vcview.py:523 #, python-format msgid "%s — remote" msgstr "%s — rimot" #: ../meld/vcview.py:531 #, python-format msgid "%s (local, merge, remote)" msgstr "%s (lokol, mörj, rīmot)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:536 #, python-format msgid "%s (remote, merge, local)" msgstr "%s (rīmot, mörj, lokol)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:547 #, python-format msgid "%s — repository" msgstr "%s — rīpositori" #: ../meld/vcview.py:553 #, python-format msgid "%s (working, repository)" msgstr "%s (wörkiŋ, rīpositori)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:557 #, python-format msgid "%s (repository, working)" msgstr "%s (rīpositori, wörkiŋ)" #: ../meld/vcview.py:741 msgid "Remove folder and all its files?" msgstr "Rīmūv fouldèr en ol fayls wiŧin?" #: ../meld/vcview.py:743 msgid "" "This will remove all selected files and folders, and all files within any " "selected folders, from version control." msgstr "" # python-format #: ../meld/vcview.py:777 msgid "Error removing %s" msgstr "Öra rīmūviŋ %s" #~ msgid "Error converting pattern '%s' to regular expression" #~ msgstr "Error converting pattern '%s' to regular expression" #~ msgid "" #~ "'%s' iksist.\n" #~ "Overwrite?" #~ msgstr "" #~ "'%s' iksist.\n" #~ "Ovèrwrait?" #~ msgid "" #~ "'%s' is a directory.\n" #~ "Remove recusively?" #~ msgstr "" #~ "'%s' wa direktòri.\n" #~ "Remove recusively?" #~ msgid "%i second" #~ msgid_plural "%i seconds" #~ msgstr0 "%i sekond" #~ msgstr1 "%i sekonds" #~ msgid "%i minute" #~ msgid_plural "%i minutes" #~ msgstr0 "%i minùt" #~ msgstr1 "%i minùts" #~ msgid "%i hour" #~ msgid_plural "%i hours" #~ msgstr0 "%i sigan" #~ msgstr1 "%i sigan" #~ msgid "%i day" #~ msgid_plural "%i days" #~ msgstr0 "%i dei" #~ msgstr1 "%i deis" #~ msgid "%i week" #~ msgid_plural "%i weeks" #~ msgstr0 "%i wīk" #~ msgstr1 "%i wīks" #~ msgid "%i month" #~ msgid_plural "%i months" #~ msgstr0 "%i month" #~ msgstr1 "%i months" #~ msgid "%i year" #~ msgid_plural "%i years" #~ msgstr0 "%i nin" #~ msgstr1 "%i nin" #~ msgid "" #~ "Regular expression '%s' changed the number of lines in the file. " #~ "Comparison will be incorrect. See the user manual for more details." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Regular expression '%s' changed the number of lines in the file. " #~ "Comparison will be incorrect. See the user manual for more details." #~ msgid "" #~ "Regular expression error\n" #~ "'%s'" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Regyular ikspresion öra\n" #~ "'%s'" #~ msgid "The regular expression '%s' was not found." #~ msgstr "Regyular ikspresion '%s' wa not fainden." #~ msgid "The text '%s' was not found." #~ msgstr "Tekst '%s' wa not fainden." #~ msgid "The error was:" #~ msgstr "Ora wa:" #~ msgid "" #~ "It contains ascii nulls.\n" #~ "Perhaps it is a binary file." #~ msgstr "" #~ "It contains ascii nulls.\n" #~ "Perhaps it is a binary file." #~ msgid "" #~ "\"%s\" exists!\n" #~ "Overwrite?" #~ msgstr "" #~ "\"%s\" iksist!\n" #~ "Ovèrwrait?" #~ msgid "" #~ "Error writing to %s\n" #~ "\n" #~ "%s." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Error writing to %s\n" #~ "\n" #~ "%s." #~ msgid "Choose a name for buffer %i." #~ msgstr "Choose a name for buffer %i." #~ msgid "Save patch as..." #~ msgstr "Save patch as..." #~ msgid "" #~ "Reloading will discard changes in:\n" #~ "%s\n" #~ "\n" #~ "You cannot undo this operation." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Reloading will discard changes in:\n" #~ "%s\n" #~ "\n" #~ "You cannot undo this operation." #~ msgid "Case" #~ msgstr "Keis" #~ msgid "Edit" #~ msgstr "Edit" #~ msgid "Hide..." #~ msgstr "Haid..." #~ msgid "Ignore case of entries" #~ msgstr "Ignore case of entries" #~ msgid "Left" #~ msgstr "Left" #~ msgid "Right" #~ msgstr "Ràit" #~ msgid "_Delete Selected" #~ msgstr "_Dilit Silekten" #~ msgid "" #~ "Some files have been modified.\n" #~ "Which ones would you like to save?" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Some files have been modified.\n" #~ "Which ones would you like to save?" #~ msgid "Match _entire word only" #~ msgstr "Match _entire word only" #~ msgid "(gnome-default-editor)" #~ msgstr "(gnome-default-editor)" #~ msgid "Drawing Style" #~ msgstr "Drawing Style" #~ msgid "Edit Menu" #~ msgstr "Edit Menyu" #~ msgid "Font" #~ msgstr "Font" #~ msgid "Global options" #~ msgstr "Global options" #~ msgid "Loading" #~ msgstr "Loudiŋ" #~ msgid "Misc" #~ msgstr "Misc" #~ msgid "Saving" #~ msgstr "Seiviŋ" #~ msgid "Toolbar Appearance" #~ msgstr "Tūlbār Appīràns" #~ msgid "Update Options" #~ msgstr "Ùpdeit Opçions" #~ msgid "Whitespace" #~ msgstr "Whitespace" #~ msgid "CVS" #~ msgstr "CVS" #~ msgid "Compare" #~ msgstr "Kompär" #~ msgid "Display" #~ msgstr "Displei" #~ msgid "Editor" #~ msgstr "Editor" #~ msgid "Encoding" #~ msgstr "Enkoudiŋ" #~ msgid "File Filters" #~ msgstr "Fayl Filtèrās" #~ msgid "Text Filters" #~ msgstr "Tekst Filtèrās" #~ msgid "Automatically supply missing newline at end of file" #~ msgstr "Automatically supply missing newline at end of file" #~ msgid "CVS" #~ msgstr "CVS" #~ msgid "CVS Directory" #~ msgstr "CVS Directory" #~ msgid "CVS binary" #~ msgstr "CVS binary" #~ msgid "Choose Files" #~ msgstr "Silekt Fayls" #~ msgid "" #~ "Choose how the central bar of the diff viewer is drawn. You may wish to " #~ "choose a simpler mode if you find scrolling is slow." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Choose how the central bar of the diff viewer is drawn. You may wish to " #~ "choose a simpler mode if you find scrolling is slow." #~ msgid "Create missing directories (-d)" #~ msgstr "Create missing directories (-d)" #~ msgid "Curved: Filled Curves" #~ msgstr "Curved: Filled Curves" #~ msgid "Directory" #~ msgstr "Directory" #~ msgid "Encoding" #~ msgstr "Enkoudiŋ" #~ msgid "Gnome Default" #~ msgstr "Gnome Difault" #~ msgid "Icons Only" #~ msgstr "Aikons Onli" #~ msgid "Ignore .cvsrc (-f)" #~ msgstr "Ignor .cvsrc (-f)" #~ msgid "Ignore changes in amount of white space" #~ msgstr "Ignore changes in amount of white space" #~ msgid "" #~ "Ignore changes in case; consider upper and lower-case letters equivalent" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Ignore changes in case; consider upper and lower-case letters equivalent" #~ msgid "Ignore changes that just insert or delete blank lines" #~ msgstr "Ignore changes that just insert or delete blank lines" #~ msgid "Ignore changes which insert or delete blank lines" #~ msgstr "Ignore changes which insert or delete blank lines" #~ msgid "Line Wrapping " #~ msgstr "Line Wrapping " #~ msgid "Locate CVS binary : Meld" #~ msgstr "Locate CVS binary : Meld" #~ msgid "Mailing _List" #~ msgstr "Mailing _List" #~ msgid "Mine" #~ msgstr "Mine" #~ msgid "My Directory" #~ msgstr "My Directory" #~ msgid "Original" #~ msgstr "Original" #~ msgid "Original Directory" #~ msgstr "Original Directory" #~ msgid "Original File" #~ msgstr "Original File" #~ msgid "Other" #~ msgstr "Other" #~ msgid "Other Directory" #~ msgstr "Other Directory" #~ msgid "Other File" #~ msgstr "Other File" #~ msgid "Prune empty directories (-P)" #~ msgstr "Prune empty directories (-P)" #~ msgid "Quiet mode (-q)" #~ msgstr "Quiet mode (-q)" #~ msgid "Report _Bug" #~ msgstr "Report _Bug" #~ msgid "Save in the files original encoding" #~ msgstr "Save in the files original encoding" #~ msgid "Simple: Lines only" #~ msgstr "Simple: Lines only" #~ msgid "Solid: Filled Quadilaterals" #~ msgstr "Solid: Filled Quadilaterals" #~ msgid "Text Beside Icons" #~ msgstr "Text Beside Icons" #~ msgid "Text Only" #~ msgstr "Text Only" #~ msgid "Text Under Icons" #~ msgstr "Text Under Icons" #~ msgid "Three way directory" #~ msgstr "Three way directory" #~ msgid "Three way file" #~ msgstr "Three way file" #~ msgid "Two way directory" #~ msgstr "Two way directory" #~ msgid "Two way file" #~ msgstr "Two way file" #~ msgid "Use Compression (-z)" #~ msgstr "Use Compression (-z)" #~ msgid "When loading, try these codecs in order. (e.g. utf8, iso8859)" #~ msgstr "When loading, try these codecs in order. (e.g. utf8, iso8859)" #~ msgid "Whitespace is significant" #~ msgstr "Whitespace is significant" #~ msgid "_Character" #~ msgstr "_Character" #~ msgid "_Logo" #~ msgstr "_Logo" #~ msgid "_New..." #~ msgstr "_New..." #~ msgid "_Three Way Compare" #~ msgstr "_Three Way Compare" #~ msgid "_Up" #~ msgstr "_Up" #~ msgid "_Word" #~ msgstr "_Word" #~ msgid "Add _Binary" #~ msgstr "Ädd _Binari" #~ msgid "Add to VC" #~ msgstr "Koncrol" #~ msgid "Compare Options" #~ msgstr "Kompär Opçions" #~ msgid "Date" #~ msgstr "Deit" #~ msgid "Local copy against other remote revision" #~ msgstr "Local copy against other remote revision" #~ msgid "Local copy against same remote revision" #~ msgstr "Local copy against same remote revision" #~ msgid "Non _VC" #~ msgstr "Non _VC" #~ msgid "Remove _Locally" #~ msgstr "Remove _Locally" #~ msgid "Remove from VC" #~ msgstr "Remove from VC" #~ msgid "Tag" #~ msgstr "Tag" #~ msgid "Update" #~ msgstr "Update" #~ msgid "VC Log" #~ msgstr "VC Log" #~ msgid "" #~ "Due to incompatible API changes some functions may not operate as " #~ "expected." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Due to incompatible API changes some functions may not operate as " #~ "expected." #~ msgid "Regex" #~ msgstr "Regex" #~ msgid "" #~ "Line numbers are only available if you have gnome-python-desktop " #~ "installed." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Line numbers are only available if you have gnome-python-desktop " #~ "installed." #~ msgid "" #~ "Syntax highlighting is only available if you have gnome-python-desktop " #~ "installed." #~ msgstr "" #~ "Syntax highlighting is only available if you have gnome-python-desktop " #~ "installed." #~ msgid "Backups\t1\t#*# .#* ~* *~ *.{orig,bak,swp}\n" #~ msgstr "Bäkùp\t1\t#*# .#* ~* *~ *.{orig,bak,swp}\n" #~ msgid "" #~ "Version Control\t1\tCVS .svn MT {arch} .arch-ids .arch-inventory\n" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Version Control\t1\tCVS .svn MT {arch} .arch-ids .arch-inventory\n" #~ msgid "Binaries\t1\t*.{pyc,a,obj,o,so,la,lib,dll}\n" #~ msgstr "Binaries\t1\t*.{pyc,a,obj,o,so,la,lib,dll}\n" #~ msgid "Media\t0\t*.{jpg,gif,png,wav,mp3,ogg,xcf,xpm}" #~ msgstr "Media\t0\t*.{jpg,gif,png,wav,mp3,ogg,xcf,xpm}" #~ msgid "CVS keywords\t0\t\\$\\w+(:^\\n$+)?\\$\n" #~ msgstr "CVS keywords\t0\t\\$\\w+(:^\\n$+)?\\$\n" #~ msgid "C++ comment\t0\t//.*\n" #~ msgstr "C++ komment\t0\t//.*\n" #~ msgid "C comment\t0\t/\\*.*?\\*/\n" #~ msgstr "C komment\t0\t/\\*.*?\\*/\n" #~ msgid "All whitespace\t0\t[ \\t\\r\\f\\v]*\n" #~ msgstr "All whitespace\t0\t[ \\t\\r\\f\\v]*\n" #~ msgid "Leading whitespace\t0\t^[ \\t\\r\\f\\v]*\n" #~ msgstr "Leading whitespace\t0\t^[ \\t\\r\\f\\v]*\n" #~ msgid "Script comment\t0\t#.*" #~ msgstr "Script comment\t0\t#.*" #~ msgid "" #~ "Meld %s\n" #~ "Written by Stephen Kennedy " #~ msgstr "" #~ "Meld %s\n" #~ "Written by Stephen Kennedy " #~ msgid "Rev" #~ msgstr "Rev" #~ msgid "%s Applying patch" #~ msgstr "%s Applying patch" #~ msgid "Select some files first." #~ msgstr "Select some files first." #~ msgid "" #~ "Ignored:Unversioned:::Error::Newly added:Modified:Conflict:Removed:" #~ "Missing" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Ignored:Unversioned:::Error::Newly added:Modified:Conflict:Removed:" #~ "Missing" #~ msgid "" #~ "Error converting to a regular expression\n" #~ "The pattern was '%s'\n" #~ "The error was '%s'" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Error converting to a regular expression\n" #~ "The pattern was '%s'\n" #~ "The error was '%s'" #~ msgid "%s Scanning" #~ msgstr "%s Scanning" #~ msgid "" #~ "second,seconds:minute,minutes:hour,hours:day,days:week,weeks:month,months:" #~ "year,years" #~ msgstr "" #~ "second,seconds:minute,minutes:hour,hours:day,days:week,weeks:month,months:" #~ "year,years" #~ msgid "" #~ "Could not open '%s' for reading.\n" #~ "\n" #~ "The error was:\n" #~ "%s" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Could not open '%s' for reading.\n" #~ "\n" #~ "The error was:\n" #~ "%s" #~ msgid "Meld requires a recent version of pygtk." #~ msgstr "Meld requires a recent version of pygtk." #~ msgid "pygtk-%s or higher is recommended." #~ msgstr "pygtk-%s or higher is recommended." #~ msgid "Meld works best with pygtk-%s or higher. (found %s)" #~ msgstr "Meld works best with pygtk-%s or higher. (found %s)" #~ msgid "nonexistant" #~ msgstr "nonexistant" #~ msgid "" #~ "Meld is a file and directory comparison tool. Usage:\n" #~ "\n" #~ " meld Start with no windows open\n" #~ " meld Start with CVS browser in 'dir'\n" #~ " meld Start with CVS diff of 'file'\n" #~ " meld file Start with 2 or 3 way file comparison\n" #~ " meld dir Start with 2 or 3 way directory comparison\n" #~ "\n" #~ "For more information choose help -> contents.\n" #~ "Report bugs at http://bugzilla.gnome.org/buglist.cgi?product=meld\n" #~ "stevek@gnome.org\n" #~ msgstr "" #~ "Meld is a file and directory comparison tool. Usage:\n" #~ "\n" #~ " meld Start with no windows open\n" #~ " meld Start with CVS browser in 'dir'\n" #~ " meld Start with CVS diff of 'file'\n" #~ " meld file Start with 2 or 3 way file comparison\n" #~ " meld dir Start with 2 or 3 way directory comparison\n" #~ "\n" #~ "For more information choose help -> contents.\n" #~ "Report bugs at http://bugzilla.gnome.org/buglist.cgi?product=meld\n" #~ "stevek@gnome.org\n" #~ msgid "*" #~ msgstr "*" #~ msgid "Diff Options" #~ msgstr "Diff Opçions" #~ msgid "Diff selected" #~ msgstr "Diff silekten" #~ msgid "Show non-CVS" #~ msgstr "Show non-CVS" #~ msgid "_Diff" #~ msgstr "_Diff" #~ msgid "Diff" #~ msgstr "Diff" #~ msgid " spaces." #~ msgstr " spaces." #~ msgid "Diff" #~ msgstr "Diff" #~ msgid "CVS view" #~ msgstr "CVS view" #~ msgid "C_VS Browser" #~ msgstr "C_VS Brawsā" #~ msgid "Edit menu popup invokes" #~ msgstr "Edit menyu popùp invok" #~ msgid "New..." #~ msgstr "New..." #~ msgid "SVN Directory" #~ msgstr "SVN Directory" #~ msgid "SVN view" #~ msgstr "SVN view" #~ msgid "Tabs equivalent to " #~ msgstr "Tabs equivalent to " #~ msgid "_SVN Browser" #~ msgstr "_SVN Browser" #~ msgid "http://meld.sourceforge.net" #~ msgstr "http://meld.sourceforge.net" #~ msgid "utf8 iso8859" #~ msgstr "utf8 iso8859"